In Between Photograph Sequel
by Prince Yuta
Summary: Sequel of Photograph #Johnten


Tepat pada hari dimana mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melalui jalur yang sama, sebuah ikatan resmi terbentuk untuk yang kedua kalinya. Langit yang semakin senja menjadi saksi, suhu udara yang perlahan menurun tak tergubris lagi saat Johnny maupun Ten sama-sama larut akan suasana yang familiar namun terasa kaku setelah sekian lama.

Di hari itu, sebutan mantan kekasih resmi tergantikan dengan sebutan kekasih, namun bukan berarti sebutan mantan resmi lenyap bak udara kosong. Sebutan yang satu itu akan terus mengingatkan keduanya jika mereka adalah satu dari sekian banyak pasangan yang menjalani hubungan "cinta lama bersemi kembali". Bagi Johnny, sebutan itu terdengar konyol, bahkan menyakiti telinganya setiap kali Taeyong ataupun Jaehyun mengatakan kalimat menggelikan itu.

Ah, soal Johnny dan Ten...  
Hubungan mereka baik, bahkan lebih baik setelah hampir sembilan bulan pasca menjalin kasih. Johnny masih menjalani profesi yang sama, namun sedikit menambah pekerjaan dengan merangkap menjadi calon CEO muda di cabang perusahaan milik sang Ayah.

Di satu sisi, baik Ten dan Taeyong sama-sama menggeluti bidang yang sama. Mereka penari, uh... Jika Taeyong adalah seorang koreografer, maka Ten sebaliknya. _Well,_ pria kecil itu hanya sekedar menjalani hobi. Selebihnya ia lakukan di perusahaan design interior yang menawarkan jasa mendesign ruangan biasa atau untuk acara besar. Seperti pernikahan.

"Johnny sudah menelpon?" suara Taeyong terdengar dari belakang, bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah lengan kurus bertengger di bahunya.

"Uh, entahlah. Baterai ponselku habis, lagipula ini masih setengah lima. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum pulang."

"Tapi orang-orang sudah mulai pulang. Haruskah aku mengantarmu pulang? Oh, atau kita makan sebentar di Restoran Cina? Kau tau restoran baru di dekat sini kan? Ayo kesana."

"Lalu Johnny hyung?"

"Kita bisa urus dia nanti, sekarang lebih baik mengisi perut, apa kau tidak sadar kalau tubuhmu terlihat kurus?"

"Apa kau sedang menilai bentuk tubuhmu sendiri, huh?"

Lantas Taeyong mendelik, pria itu langsung mencebik sambil menekuk alisnya.

"Kita sama-sama kurus, jadi waktunya makan." ucap Taeyong sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Ten untuk keluar dari studio.

Ketika Taeyong baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di luar studio, genggaman tangannya terputus secara tiba-tiba hingga pria bermarga Lee itu nyaris menjatuhkan jantungnya ke tanah.

"Waktunya pulang." suara menyebalkan itu terdengar.

"Oh ayolah! Kau selalu saja mengacaukan rencanaku!" Taeyong berteriak sambil menghentakkan kakinya di atas trotoar.

"Baiklah, kau mau makan? Oke, aku traktir. Sekarang kemana kita harus pergi?"

* * *

Seandainya Johnny tahu kalau porsi makan Taeyong nyaris saja menghabiskan uang tunai di dalam dompetnya, maka ia bersumpah tidak akan mengajak Taeyong ke Restoran.

"Kau masih kesal? Hei ayolah, Taeyong hyung memang seperti itu. Siapa yang bilang akan mentraktir? Bukannya itu kau?"

"Tetap saja, temanmu itu seperti babi yang tidak pernah diberi makan."

"Kau menyebutnya babi?! Akan ku adukan dan ku pastikan kepalamu hilang besok pagi."

Johnny terkekeh, kemudian memperlambat laju mobil saat mereka tengah memasuki _basement._

Seperti sebelumnya, mereka menempati apartemen yang sama seperti dulu. Johnny sudah sering bertanya kepada Ten untuk pindah ke apartemen yang lebih dekat dengan kantor, tapi Ten selalu menolak.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Lumayan, Jaehyun banyak membantu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan studiomu?"

"Jangan khawatir, Jungwoo bisa diandalkan. Bukannya kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk ikut mengurus perusahaan _Daddy?._ "

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, kedua kakinya mengambil langkah lebar untuk memasuki lift yang kebetulan lengang.

"Hyung mau makan apa?"

"Kau bercanda? Kita baru saja makan."

"Tapi kau cuma makan sedikit, harusnya hyung merasa lapar kan?"

Johnny mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan memakanmu saja."

Tawa Ten seketika pecah saat Johnny baru saja menyelesaikan perkataan konyolnya barusan. Kekasih tingginya itu juga sama, bahkan Johnny sudah mencubiti pipi Ten yang sudah mulai berisi. Abaikan orang-orang di dalam _lift,_ mereka sudah terbiasa dan tak mau ikut campur dengan urusan orang. Hanya para penghuni baru saja yang merasa asing dengan pasangan kekasih ini.

Saat pintu apartemen terbuka, suasana yang sama kembali terpampang jela bahkan setelah lebih dari tiga tahun lamanya. Johnny masih menjaganya dengan baik, ditambah dengan ketrampilan tangan Ten yang berhasil membuat seisi ruangan bertambah cantik tambahan ornamen.

"Mau ku panaskan air? atau kau mau makan sesuatu?" yang lebih kecil langsung melontarkan pertanyaan, jemari lentiknya masih sibuk melepaskan dasi yang bertengger di leher Johnny, lalu menyelipkan benda itu dalam genggaman tangan.

"Ayo pergi tidur."

"Huh? Secepat ini? Kenapa?"

"Aku menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk dipotret. Perjalanan kesana juga butuh waktu yang lumayan. Jadi... Ayo tidur lebih cepat supaya bisa tiba tepat waktu."

"Tapi aku tidak mengantuk. Malam ini Lucas juga akan berkunjung."

Lalu berakhir dengan sebuah gedikan bahu, terserah Ten saja.

* * *

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu terus mengambil langkah sambil menendang kerikil di trotoar yang lumayan sepi di jam yang terbilang masih sore. Lampu-lampu menerangi jalanan, toko-toko yang masih buka hingga malam juga ikut mendominasi.

Saat langkah kaki yang seharusnya melangkah terus ke depan tiba-tiba terhenti karena seseorang di seberang jalan, Taeyong lantas tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan. Lampu lalu lintas yang semula berwarna hijau, seketika tergantikan dengan warna merah pada saat yang tepat, memancing Taeyong untuk berlari ke seberang kemudian membungkukkan tubuh kecilnya sedikit.

"Kenapa membungkuk? Aku ini dua tahun lebih muda darimu tahu." Suara _husky_ Jaehyun terdengar juga, sedangkan di satu sisi Taeyong terkekeh pelan, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Kau itu calon CEO muda, jadi aku harus bersikap sopan."

Tawa Jaehyun menguar, di satu sisi Taeyong ikut terkekeh, entah merasa malu atau karena alasan lainnya. Saat salah satu lengan Jaehyun mendarat di atas pundaknya, kepala Taeyong terdongak sedikit. Sebuah hal yang wajah jika mengingat perbedaan tinggi badan keduanya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Ya?"

"Sebelum itu, apa hyung tertarik untuk minum kopi?"

* * *

Johnny masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Raut wajah kesalnya tercetak jelas meski hanya dilihat sekilas, sedangkan disisi lain Ten tak henti-hentinya mengobrol di ruang tamu bersama Lucas.

Tidak, alasan kenapa Johnny lebih suka berdiri di ambang pintu bukan karena Ten tak mempedulikan keberadaannya. Kekasihnya itu tahu jelas dimana posisinya sekarang, tapi Johnny saja yang menolak untuk bergabung karenaㅡ Ayolah! Lucas tidak akan mau berdekatan dengannya karena kesalahannya dulu! Padahal Johnny sendiri tak punya masalah, tapi Lucas yang mencari masalah dengannya.

"Berhentilah melihat kemari dan bergabunglah dengan kami hyung." Kali ini Ten membuka mulut, sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya, tatapan mata lelaki manis itu menatap jengah ke arah Johnny.

"Jika tidak mau kenapa tidak tidur saja? Bukannya hyung besok mau pergi?"

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Tidak perlu diberi tahu! Bocah ini akan mengacaukan semuanya."

Tatapan Lucas memicing ke arah Johnny dengan cepat, melesat bak sebuah peluru yang baru saja dilepaskan hingga membuat Johnny menahan napas.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Ah! sudah cukup. Baiklah Lucas, waktunya untuk pulang. Sudah jam berapa ini? Aaah aku sangat mengantuk. Ayo ku antar kau keluar."

"Tapi Ten hyungㅡ"

"Kami cuma berkencan, jadi tidak boleh berpikir yang macam-macam. Kau boleh datang kapan saja, tapi sekarang sudah waktunya pulang."

Tubuh jangkung Lucas terhempas ke depan bahkan nyaris menabrak tembok di depan sana. Pria itu mendelik, kemudian merapalkan sumpah serapah begitu pintu apartemennya sudah tertutup rapat. Di satu sisi Ten hanya bisa meringis kecil, melihat bagaimana kesalnya Lucas lewat layar _intercom_ membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Ugh entahlah, yang penting tidak boleh ada **"kucing besar"** yang berkelahi di dalam sini.

"Ayo pergi, waktunya untuk tidur."

Pada akhirnya Johnny tersenyum simpul, membuat Ten berhasil menarik napas lega karena _mood_ Johnny sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Cahaya lampu yang terang seketika tergantikan dengan cahaya temaram dari lampu meja di samping ranjang. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, selimut tebal yang biasa mereka pakai untuk terlindung dari suhu dingin langsung membalut tubuh keduanya.

"Sekarang senang?"

Si pria tinggi menganggukkan kepalanya, menyunggingkan seulas senyuman tipis di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak tidur dengan boneka-bonekamu?"

"Aku lebih suka memeluk boneka kucing besar yang satu ini, _aigoo~_ "

Ten tertawa geli sambil merapatkan tubuhnya supaya Johnny bisa memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Kaki yang sedikit lebih pendek itu bergerak acak hingga Johnny ikut tertawa keras. Paling tidak Johnny bersyukur karena kekasihnya itu hanya nyaris menyenggol area pribadinya dengan tendangan melalui lutut.

"Oh hei! Apa aku bisa mendapatkan ciuman selamat malam?"

Pertanyaan Johnny tak memperoleh jawaban. Ten terdiam, entah karena terkejut atau hanya berpura-pura saja. Namun satu detik kemudian, bukannya sebuah ciuman yang Johnny dapatkan, melainkan sebuah hantaman keras dari salah satu boneka besar kepunyaan Johnny.

"Kau bisa berciuman dengan semua bonekamu, Tuan Seo."

Baiklah, mungkin Johnny akan mendapatkannya setelah Ten resmi tertidur pulas.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Oke.. Saya memang tidak bisa diharapkan. Hancur ternyata. Sorry, gabisa buat "Bagian awal", susah aja gitu. :"**_

 _ **Bahasanya terlalu puitis atau lebay-lebay gimana gitu anjir. Sorry juga ya :"**_

 _ **Bye... Terima kasih sudah menghargai.**_


End file.
